My Sleepover in the Pokemon World
by DawnHikariLover
Summary: This Story is about me hosting a sleepover in the Pokémon World


It was a beautiful morning as I awoke to get ready for Pokémon School. Good Morning Mom, I said. Hi honey she said with a smile. Mom I was wondering if I can have a sleepover with all my friends here at our house. She said then, how many people?. I said 8 people including myself, she said then "Well that's a lot of people but we can handle it" Thanks Mom I said as I quickly left on my way to School. I was very excited to have this sleepover, as I was traveling on Rt.1 I was deciding on who to invite, I then spotted my best friend Ash. Hi ash I said, hi Christian how are ya, I told him I was doing well and I was having a sleepover. Ash said Cool, but I told him I don't know who to invite. Ash said, I have an idea, why don't you invite 3 guys and 4 girls so it's a even 8. I then said great idea and we laughed. Well I know im going to invite you, Gary, Drew. Ok ash said that's the four guys. What about girls, then we pondered. Well I want to invite the girl I love a lot, she so pretty and sweet, kind, caring and has beautiful looks and shape. Ash said I know who that is and he laughed its Dawn. Then I smiled yea, ok Ash said why don't we invite the girl I love a lot also which is Serena and ash went on daydreaming. Then we can invite May for drew and misty for Gary. Epic idea ash said then sure enough we arrived at school. We then saw the rest of our friends. We explained the idea to Gary and Drew and they immediately Liked the idea, this is our chance to have fun with all our friends and maybe grow closer to the girls we like. Then we all fist pump in agreement. Then I saw the girl of my dreams come in, her blue eyes and beanie hat emanated the room with so much beauty, Hi dawn I said and I blushed, hi Christian then dawn blushed also. Dawn I'm having a sleepover would you like to come, and I smiled. Sure Christian I would love to and she gave me pretty eyes which made me go crazy. Dawn can you tell May, Misty, and Serena they are invited also. Ok dawn said I sure will when's the sleepover dawn asked with such a adorable curiosity, it going to be Friday at 7:00pm. Ok Dawn said I'm looking forward to it as she gave me a quick squeeze and a long smile then walked away. Aww all my friends in the background said then laughed. When it was time for lunch Dawn came toward me, Christian I have good news everyone is going to attend and she sounded excited. I'm so happy Dawn thanks, she said no problem and gave me a wink which gave me Goosebumps. I see you soon She told me I have to go to the library, ok bye dawn as I watched her walk away being in awe at her beauty. I then returned the news to the guys and everyone was excited. I can't wait for your sleepover and we all laughed. Sure enough after school ended. I ran home quickly to tell my Mom everyone is going to attend, well my mom said excited lets get ready. We first designed two rooms one for the girls and one for the guys. We then went out to the stoe and bought 8 sleeping bags, and tons of party food and games.

After 3 days of long anticipation it was finally time for the sleepover to happen, the school day went by so fast that sure enough it was 30 minutes before everyone arrived. I was very excited to show all my friends where I lived and to have lots of fun with them. Then the loud doorbell rang DING DONG!, I got excited my first sleepover guest arrived and it was Ash my best friend. Hi ash I said Hi man and we high fived its time and we quickly began talking about what games we should play. Then the bell rang again and it was May, hi may, hi guys she said. We then all talked for awhile then the bell rang again and it was Serena. Ash immediately blushed at Serena and was in shock. Hi ash Serena said and she went over to him to hug him, ash face was red. Hi Serena. Then after 5 minutes the bell rang again and it was Drew, May was very excited and ran over to Drew and then they started to talk. After the bell rang once again and this time it was Gary oak, Hey guys gary boomed. Then 4 minutes later DING DONG, and it was Dawn. My heart started to flutter all around, Dawn midnight blue hair was all the way down like a waterfall, her smile was so pretty, and she was wearing Pj's that made her look stunning Hi dawn I said, hi Christian and she went over to hug me. My whole body went into crazy feelings, Dawn your look very pretty I said, aw thanks Christian that so sweet and she blushed. Then lastly Misty came and it was time for the Sleepover to start. We first decided to play Monopoly, everyone was having fun, and laughing when someone landed on their property. After we all sang karaoke in the basement, I noticed how Dawn had such a pretty voice while singing. Everyone laughed when someone made a singing mistake, after it was time to eat. My mom bought us all Pizza to enjoy, thanks Mom I said, no problem enjoy everyone. While we were eating everyone divided up, me and Dawn talked a lot, May and Drew, Misty and Gary, and ash and Serena all talked to one another. After everyone decided they wanted to play Wii Sports, we made mii and played the game, we then decided to go outside and have a mini pokemon tag battle tournament, we had a lot of fun battling, me and dawn teamed up against the other groups and we won the whole thing. Me and Dawn worked together really well and ace our combos perfectly. After it was time for desert, everyone enjoyed the ice cream, then it was time for bed. Goodnight everyone said to one another as we went to bed. In our room, all my friends were describing how much fun they had with the girls they liked. We then decided to go outside and hear what the girls were saying secretly. So May we heard dawn say who do you like, May said well I like Drew a lot, what about you Misty. Misty then said well I always loved Gary, Serena then said I really care for ash he so cute. Then lastly everyone said, what about you Dawn. Dawn then said , I really really Love Christian, he makes me so happy and I love being with him and to me he is a Hunk and she laughed. Aww that so sweet Dawn I think he likes you also a lot, everytime we talk to him he always ask for you and blushes when he does. Really Dawn said, you bet all the girls said and then everyone laughed. We all then went back to our rooms and we all Cheered very loudly and went to bed.

During the middle of the night I decided to wake up and head to the kitchen for a snack, I couldn't sleep because I thought of how happy and emotional I was that Dawn loved me. As I prepare something quietly I heard footsteps, I said I hope I didn't wake anyone, but then I froze in shock, I saw Dawn. Hi Christian Dawn said, hi Dawn I smiled. Dawn then said I couldn't sleep and when I saw you went to the kitchen I wanted to talk to you and she smiled. Same here it was hard for me to sleep also. Would you like anything Dawn I said, Dawn said to me no thanks I would like to be with you and she blushed. Dawn I need to tell you something I said to her, what is it Christian, Dawn I love you so much I always have, you make me so happy and you're the most kind gentle sweet girl inside and out and your so beautiful and pretty, I can't imagine a day without being with you my sweet Dawn. Dawn then looked at me and started to cry of joy, oh Christian I love you to, I always have the moment since I met you I knew we were destined to be with one another you make me feels things I never felt before around anyone else I love you Christian. Me and Dawn then moved closer to one another and slowly we moved in and kissed, I felt my head spin 100 times, and I envisioned so much sparks and happiness kissing dawn, I loved her strawberry lips as they pressed on mine. Wow we both said was we separated, that felt so good and we giggled, Dawn said I want to be with you to the end of time as she looked at me with beautiful eyes. Me too Dawn I really love you and we smiled. Dawn then said Lets kiss more, then sure enough me and Dawn went to my family living room, and kissed on the couch. I felt Dawn tongue rolling on mine and she was moaning of delight, dawn your such a good kisser I said, so are you as dawn then kissed my neck with the perfect force. I love you we both said then we both kissed with much passion and the most perfect force. I loved kissing dawn it felt so good and delightful tasting the girl I love lips and tongue. We then separated and said well it time for us to go back to bed and we giggled, goodnight my angel I said, goodnight my love as we kissed slowly and softly one last time before returning to our room thinking of our new relationship.


End file.
